


After the Storm

by cindersandotherlovestories



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Will Turner/Elizabeth Swann - Freeform, Willabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindersandotherlovestories/pseuds/cindersandotherlovestories
Summary: Will and Elizabeth reunite after the curse is lifted.





	After the Storm

The first time they were together again, it was fast and desperate. He took her up against the wall as soon as they had entered her room- their room. It was passionate, quick, and lustful. Calloused hands wandered up the skirts of her dress, pushing it up over her hips, and feeling the soft skin of her thighs. Soft hands ripped open his shirt feeling the defined muscles of his chest and arms. Those same fingers traveled down his abdomen to the front of his belt, where she swiftly disposed of it. Will looked into Elizabeth's eyes, searching for any sign that indicated she was ready. Elizabeth lowered her head a placed a passionate kiss on his lips. She had been waiting for this moment since she saw him running towards her on the cliff. She longed to hold him in her embrace and kiss him hard. As Will thrust into her, Elizabeth let her hands wander up to his dark tresses. She moaned in pleasure into his mouth and when her climax arrived she pulled his hair sending him to his own climax. 

Will gently pulled out from her and placed her down. He bent down and gently kissed her pouted lips. Will recalled how much he missed teasing her and seeing her lips turn into an adorable pout. He missed looking into her deep brown eyes and feeling her slim but firm figure against his own. He missed hearing her sounds of passion as he took her over and over the edge. 

Elizabeth returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. She missed running her hands through his soft hair. Granted, it was much shorter the last time she had him. She missed running her hands across his broad chest and feeling his strong arms embrace her. Her shy blacksmith had turned into a bold pirate whenever they were granted time to themselves. A time which should have been longer than a few ours a day every ten years. 

All that was left in the past as Elizabeth's mind was now clouded by the feel of Will's lips roaming the side of her neck and his hands deftly undoing the buttons of her dress. When he found the time to remove her necklace and walk her towards their bed, she had no idea. He kissed her entire body and worshiped every part of her body. She let her hands roam throughout his back across the ridges of his faded scars. Scars that told the story of how he had found his father and took on the burden of freeing him from his dreaded curse. A course which forced him to pay a high price. She let her hands roam across the scar across his chest-the scar that reminded her of the lonely years they both faced. As her fingers lingered across the scar, Will lifted his head from his wandering kisses. 

"It's over. I'm home. I'm here", he said as he bent down to kiss her lips. 

She pulled back as her hand roamed his curls. "I love you", she whispered as she let herself be consumed by the slow and sensual pace Will set. 

As they lay entangled in the sheets, they shared what had happened to them throughout these last years without one another. Will began to explain how he had felt so horrible about pushing Henry away nine years ago. 

"As soon as the ship hit the surface, I knew it was Henry. I told him to leave the sea. I was scared of what could happen to him", Will explained. 

"I found him on the beach that night. He was crying and staring out to the horizon. Every night he'd stare out at the sea and search for you. It wasn't until he turned eighteen and said to me he would search for a way to lift the curse. His eyes, oh, you should have seen him! He was so determined it scared me," she recalled. She laid her head on his chest as he traced mindless patterns across her back. 

Will chuckled trying to imagine Henry face Elizabeth and say he would be leaving. "He's stubborn like his mother", he teased, earning a gentle hit to his chest from his wife. His arms enveloped her as he continued to think about his son.

"How did he convince you to let him join the Royal Navy?", he asked. 

Elizabeth chuckled, looked into his eyes, and said, "That, my love, is a long story. One which I will fully explain tomorrow". 

She lifted her head to softly kiss him, determined to answer every question that arose tomorrow morning. Tonight, she wanted to enjoy the comfort only he could provide.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!


End file.
